I'm Not Jealous
by spilled blue ink
Summary: I see you found somebody new, someone who loves you and is perfect for you. I feel a mixture of emotions whenever I see you with her. Anger, repulsion, sadness. But, am I jealous? Ha, you wish. –Niley. /Oneshot.


**I'm Not Jealous  
**

"Demiii, do I really have to go?" I whine to the girl sitting in front of me, with a pout on my face.

"That's not going to work on me, missy. We're going and that's final." Demi says to me, with an air of finality in her voice.

You see, Demi here has been trying to convince me to go to this party for the past hour. Normally, I love to go to parties, but this here.. is an exception. Why? Well.. its not hard to understand. Its Nick Grays, AKA my ex boyfriends, house warming party. He recently bought a new house, and now he's celebrating.

Its not that I'm not over the whole breakup thing.. I got over it, a _long _time ago. Its just.. that I haven't really seen him since January , 8 whole months! Ever since I went public with my new boyfriend. We don't really talk much anymore, so I'm not really looking forward to going to his party. I don't want to get stuck into an awkward situation with him again.

But, obviously, Demi, my best friend over here wont let me get my way. She is insisting that I go to his stupid party, and catch up with him. She hasn't stopped talking about it since this morning, when Nick called to invite me. She thinks that it's the perfect excuse to get him back into my life again and re-connect. Psh, as if I want him back…

"Fine, but I hate you." I give in, figuring there is no use arguing with her. She always gets her way.

"Yay," She sequels before wrapping me in a hug, "Its going to be soo much fun!"

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see about that." I reply, as un-enthusiastically as possible.

"Ugh, you're such a spoil sport," She complains, and then a huge smile graces her lips. "C'mon, Lets pick out a dress for you!" She announces, and then drags me to my over sized closet.

"Demi," I start, giving her a sour look, "I can pick out a dress on my own. Its just a party."

She rolls her eyes at me, "Its not just a party! Its Nicks party! And you haven't seen him in forever, so obviously, you should look your best!" She says this like its obvious.

"But, demi.. I don't want to go.." I say, gritting my teeth slightly.

She groans, "We've already been through this, you're going to the party. Your going to look fabulous so that Nick wont be able to take his eyes off of you, and-"

I cut her off before she can continue, "You know he has a girlfriend, right?"

This seemed to shut Demi up for a second, but then she finally speaks; "Yeah, I know. And exactly why you're going to look gorgeous. So that he realizes how much of an idiot he was when he let you go."

I shake my head, "Oh, dem.. that's all in the past now. And you know that. And, its not like I'm single. I have a boyfriend too, you know!" I explain, flailing my arms just to get my point across.

"He's in Australia, and you haven't seen him in a month, so it doesn't matter." She replied, sharply.

"Why cant you just understand that we've both moved on?" I finally say, and cross my arms in front of her.

It takes her a moment to answer, "That might be true.. but C'mon Mi, Its not like I'm asking you to marry Nick or something.. I'm just telling you too mess around with him a little bit. Play with his mind, make him jealous. Whatever.. Just.. have some fun!" She says, wearing a mischievous smile.

"You're so evil, I swear.." I finally say, bursting into laughter at the workings of Demi's mind.

**-x-**

"I don't think this is such a good idea…" I say, when we finally pull over in front of his house. I'm wearing a short cream colored dress, which hugs my curves perfectly. My hair and makeup has been done nicely, and my 6 inch heels are like the icing on the cake. All in all, I look pretty good.

"Oh, hush up." Demi commands, as we get out of her Mercedes Benz. "You look fabulous, I want you to have the time of your life tonight, okay?" She instructs, and rings the door bell.

I nod, and the door swings open. Revealing a boy with short brown hair.

"Heyyy," he greets us, "you made it!" he opens his arms out welcomingly.

"Joe!" I greet him with a hug, "Of course, How could we miss a chance to party with you?" I joke.

He grins, "Come on in, the party is just about to begin."

We follow him inside, and my eyes wander around the house. The house doesn't seem too big, but it isn't too small either. Perfect for one person. There is music playing in the back ground, and the huge living room has been turned into a dance floor. Not many people are here yet, so its not too crowded either.

I turn around to see Joe and Demi engrossed in a conversation, I decide its best to not interrupt them, and make my way around. My eyes cut through several familiar faces, it seems a lot of Disney people are here. They all seem to be enjoying themselves, laughing at something or dancing to the music. Seems like Nick sure knows how to throw a party.

I'm still looking around when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I quickly turn around to see a familiar face and a pair of chocolate brown orbs boring into mine.

"Hey, stranger." He greets, and wraps me in a hug before I could even begin to comprehend what's happening.

"Hey," I say, taking in his scent and closing my eyes for the shortest moment. Its feel too.. familiar to be in his arms again.

"You came." He says, when we finally pull apart. A huge grin is plastered on his face.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I reply, suddenly really glad I listened to Demi.

"You look great," he compliments, causally.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I reply, eying his black dress shirt and pants, with a red tie. He looked, for the lack of a better word, hot.

He smiles again, and I suddenly remember something.

"Oh, um.. I got you this." I tell him, handing him an envelope.

He takes it and eyes it curiously, before opening it to find a small triangular shaped object.

"Umm, a guitar pick?" He says, raising his eye brow at me and questioning my sanity.

I chuckle, "Yeah, to go with the new guitar I got you. It was kind of big, so I didn't bring it with me. But, I'll have it dropped by your house by tomorrow." I explain, with a smile. It was Demi's idea, and again, I was glad I listened to her.

He looked at me, with a kind of awestruck expression, "Aw, you know you didn't have to.."

"But, I did. Congratulations for moving into your brand new house, Nick."

"Thanks, do you want me to give you a tour of the place?" He suggests, smiling hopefully. He looks so excited that I cant say no.

So, I just nod and he takes my hand and drags me to various rooms of his brand new house.

Finally, we reach his bedroom, which is upstairs, and step inside. It's a large room, which is set up quite nicely. A king sized bed is dominating the center space, and there is a sleek leather couch on the side. A 42" inch plasma screen is hanging on the wall, and there's this one wall that is filled with pictures.

I walk over to the wall with the pictures, smiling at the one in which Nick is doing a goofy pose with Joe. Then, I see one that particularly catches my eye. It's a picture of Nick and I, from back when we were dating. His arm is wrapped around me, and he's grinning, while I'm pecking his cheek.

I turned around to look at Nick, kind of shocked. I didn't know if he still had that, let alone framed in his room!

He blushes when he suddenly realizes what I just saw, "I, uh.." he tries to say, suddenly nervous.

"You still have this?" I ask, incredulously.

He nods, "Uh, yeah.." He says and flashes me a nervous smile.

"Oh," I say, and then smile. "Nice room, by the way." I comment, obviously changing the subject.

"Thanks, It took me forever to set it up." He says, proud of himself.

We both take a seat on the couch, and Nick suddenly clears his throat to speak.

"So, Its nice to see you again.. Miley.." He says, and looks right into my eyes.

"You, too. Its has definitely been too long." I reply, honestly.

"Yeah…" Nick trails off, and then looks at me with a weird expression, "So hows, uh, Liam?" Is it just me or was there a hint of bitterness in his tone?

"Oh, he's good. In Australia right now. With his family." I explain.

"I see," Nick replies, and then flashes me a fake smile, hiding whatever emotion he didn't want me to see.

Suddenly Nicks phone buzzes, indicating he had a text. He picks it up, and skims through it, and a huge smile spreads across his face. A real one this time.

He suddenly gets up, making me really confused. Is he just going to leave me like this! What the-

My train of thoughts is interrupted suddenly when I feel him tugging on my arm, "Lets go downstairs. Theres someone I'd like you to meet."

I nod, having no idea who this person is. And, he drags me downstairs.

The place is full of people now, and the music is considerably louder. Nick guides me through the sea of people, and then leans down to speak in my ear, because of the loud music blaring.

"You remember, the last time we talked, you told me to move on and find someone new?" He says, a slight urgency present In his tone.

"Yeah..?" I say, looking at him weirdly.

"Well, I took your advice. I'd like you to formally meet my girlfriend, Samantha." He grins, and points in front of me.

My eyes land on a girl, she has brown hair and she's kind of attractive. Wearing a short red dress, and high heels. And a huge smile.

"Hi," She waves at me, shortly before turning towards Nick. Her smiles grows wider, as she opens her arms to hug him.

"Nick, baby. I missed you!" She coos, and Nick wraps hers in his strong arms.

"I missed you, too. So glad you're finally here." He says, pecking the top of her head lightly.

I avert my gaze from them, somehow the moment they were sharing seemed too… private? I ignored the urge to run from the room, and managed a weak smile.

"So, Miley," Nicks voice fills my ears, Ugh what does he want now? "This is Sam, she's a real sweetheart. I can see you'll be great friends." He says, almost grinning. His arms are still draped around her.

_Yeah, right. _"Of course," I say, plastering a fake smile.

"Its nice finally meeting you, Miley. I've heard a lot." Samantha say, smiling at me sweetly.

I don't even answer, Its kind of hard to control all those emotions that are bubbling inside of me right now, It's a mixture of anger, repulsion, sadness, and something else… Something that is stronger than all the others put together. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Am I jealous? Oh, hell no. HE WISHES. I'm Miley Stewart, I'm never jealous. Especially not of my ex's new girlfriend. Psh, Of course not, never.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I hardly notice Nick and Samantha excusing themselves from me to go talk to some other people. Its not like I care, anyway. I'd rather be as far away from them as possible right now.

I find a spot to stand in the corner of the room, I try to recollect my thoughts and clear my head. I was here to have a good time, right? So, I shouldn't be sulking. I should be having fun. Time passes, and I'm still just standing there. I let my eyes wander around the room, on their own little mission..

My attempts at clearing my mind miserably fail as my gaze finally lands on _him _again. He's alone with her now, and she's giggling at something he has said. I try my best not to gag.

But, then, he leans towards her. And.. and.. kisses her. KISSES HER! Right there, in front of my eyes. And a terrible, horrible sensation washes over me and something burns inside. Stronger than ever. And I'm one hundred percent sure what it is…

Okay, so maybe I wasn't so honest before.. Heck, I wasn't honest at all. Lets try that again..? Am I jealous? Yes, YES! Incredibly so, more than you can imagine. I want to be the person in _his _arms right now, instead of her. I'd kill for it. I don't even care that I already have a boyfriend, right now. I just want to be with him again, so badly. Because, you see, It was different these past months. I had a _boyfriend_, but Nick was single. I always had the security that I could go back to him, because deep down even I knew that the relationship we shared together was special, irreplaceable and that someday.. I'd find my way back to him.. no matter what.

But that sense of security washed away when he got a new girlfriend. It was replaced by this, annoying feeling in the pit of my stomach that he's going to fall in love with her and end up.. _marrying _her. And let me tell you, that's definitely _not _the best feeling in the world.

So, here I am. Incredibly jealous of my ex and his new girlfriend, Pathetic? Yeah, I know. But the question is, am I ever going to admit it? That I'm jealous? Ha, NO! Never, ever, not in a million years. Instead I'm just going to pretend that it doesn't effect me, that I'm really happy for him, and that I hope they live happily ever after…

I dare to look up again, they have finally pulled away from the kiss. I guess that's a relief, kind of. Nick is looking over to me now, and as soon as our eyes meet, he smirks. That god awful, annoying smirk!

Its like he can see through me, like he knows that I'm jealous. Crazy jealous. And it looks like he likes what he's seeing, like he's finally satisfied. He's getting me back for all those times I've went out with other guys and made him feel bad. He's getting his _revenge. _And, he's doing a great job at it, too.

I roll my eyes at him, and make a quick decision. I'm not going to let him get his way, hell no.

I put up my sweetest smile and walk over towards them, I see Nicks smirk vanish and get replaced by a confused look.

"Guys, I just wanted to let you know I had the best time tonight.." I start, with a smile.

Samantha smiles, "It was great to see you, Miley."

"Yeah, you too. And you guys.." I bite my lip and try to sound as sincere as possible, "you guys are adorable together. I can see you're perfect for him, Samantha. Nick has always had a thing for brunettes." I say, sending him a wink.

He looks confused, he probably expected a different reaction from me. Well, I proved him wrong.

"I'm _really _happy for you two. " I emphasize again.

Samantha giggles, "Wow, Miles I'm surprised your so casual about this, most ex girlfriends aren't so understanding." She says, while Nick just stays quiet, his eyes darting between the two of us.

"Oh, well I'm not like most people," I brag, "And plus, I've already found someone better. You can keep my leftovers.." I say, knowing this will piss Nick off.

Samantha looks at me, a bit shocked. While Nick just looks pissed. Mission Accomplished.

"Well, I gotta go. Its getting late. I'll catch you later?" I say, and then walk away. Knowing I had probably ruined his night, a small smirk plays on my lips as I walk. Demi was right, Tonight was _fun._

**Ew, this was so much better in my head. The ending came out all wrong. :O Hhaha, anyway, review? :D**


End file.
